Enterprise information management (EIM) refers to a particular field in information technology (IT) for managing enterprise data and content. As organizations and enterprises experience digital disruption and automation of information tasks, they need an IT or EIM-specific platform that can support integration between content and processes to connect the right person, system, or thing with the content it needs at the right time. An EIM platform in this disclosure refers to a computing environment which includes hardware and software and which defines a standard around which an EIM system can be developed.
Building and operating an EIM platform can have many challenges. For example, enterprise contents and processes can be structured or unstructured and can come in various types, forms, formats, protocols, etc. Accordingly, an EIM platform needs to support various types of process-related flows of information throughout each organization or enterprise so as to facilitate seamless human-to-human, human-to-machine, and machine-to-machine interactions and processes (e.g., repeatable data governance processes that specify business data definitions, quality requirements definitions, policy and standards reviews, issue tracking and resolutions, etc.).
These challenges are not uncommon to EIM systems and there is a continuing need for innovations and improvements. Embodiments disclosed herein can address this need and more.